From Bunnies to Crotch Invasions
by just.me.and.i
Summary: An Avatar Drabble series * Contains infromation on the possibility of season four!*
1. Chapter 1

**From Bunnies to Crotch Invasions**

___An avatar drabble series_

Drabble #1

"Please Katara, you have to help him!" said an elderly voice coming from the circular-shaped grooves on the top part of the phone.

"Oh goodness, is he alright, is he dying, did he eat lobster, cut off his pinkie toe?" Asked a tanned- skinned girl in a frenzied tone, completely loosing her cool and dropping the phone. But come on, what else do you expect when the uncle of your true love calls you saying your boyfriend is in dire trouble. What would you do? Well, the former said girl ran out the door faster than you can say "flying hogmonkeys" and as soon as she stepped across the threshold she flew into her ancient Toyota in order to drive like a lunatic, a.k.a., signal a right turn on a road that had, woods instead of turns, practically slam into three cars, run over speed bumps at such a speed that she hit her head every time she drove over one! After the whole fiasco on the road, she stumbled out of her car (in one piece) and flew up the stairs through a door held open by an awaiting and 

anxious uncle. To any of the neighbors that innocently looked out of the window at the time, it seemed like the kind uncle Iroh was hiding a murderer on the run from the police. The girl on the other hand, was jumping around the living room in a kung-fu position, fighting the (imaginary) evil man-eating bunnies that were trying to steal her boyfriends' hot dogs.

"Where is he, huh?"

"Up here" said the uncle grabbing her in the middle of a dramatic jump-kick off the couch and dragging her up the stairs before throwing her into the angsty teens' room who 'hot dog bunny girl' called her boyfriend. She fell down to her knees and slid to him landing in a position where she was hugging him while saying

"Zuko, Zuko, what's wrong fireflake?"

Now the said boy was kneeling on the floor head in hands, shoulders slumped, in front of a TV set. A sniff came before the boy finally answered in a sad tone "Gossip girl ended…. For GOOD!" he yelled throwing his head up while doing so, keeping it up for a second before letting it fall back down and continue the "manly" crying.

"The pairings didn't even end up the way I wanted 'em to!" he mumbled in between sniffles.

"It's okay my little fireflake prince, I won't let the bunnies take your hot dogs" the completely ignorant Katara cooed, still wrapped up in her own little world, completely ignoring what Zuko was saying. Suddenly the boy looked up all signs of angst and sorrow gone and said "You know, I'm hungry, how about a hot dog, you up for one Katara?"

FIN!

**EXTREMELY IMPORTANT EXTREMELY IMPORTANT EXTREMELY IMPORTANT**!

If you are still angsting over the end of avatar! Sign the petition in order to get the **fourth season**!

/avatar1/petition.html


	2. Chapter 2

From Bunnies to Crotch Invasions- An avatar drabble series

Drabble #2

**Random Crack Threesome!!**

"Oooh yeah!" moaned Aang, whose manhood was currently being licked by Katara.

"Mmm… Zuko" She moaned directing her attention to Zuko, moving her hips in time to his.

"Why the hell does sugar queen get all the action" complained Toph from her little corner.

"Aang, let hothead have sugar queen, I'm boooored!" she complained even louder contrasting Aang's mood as he jerked his head up along with his whole body taking a stride to where she was and 'giving it' to her up her ass. Zuko stood and sat on the plush couch in the room waiting for katara to 'sit atop of him' which she did in a matter of seconds, placing her feet on either side of his lazily spread out legs and guiding him to her opening. The four ignored the sudden giggling coming from the other corner of the room where Sokka and Suki where doing their own thing next to the table laden with plates full of hot dogs which pretty much started all this when the Suki began eating hers without a bun and in a very arguable way. Making it seem like she was giving it a blow job instead of eating it. Soon Toph got bored once again and proceeded to complain to Katara that she was hogging the best guy. And hence, Katara was switched for Toph and everything once again picked up. More giggling and an "ooh Sokka you're such a bad boy " later Aang cheerfully chirruped " isn't this great guys, now me and Zuko don't have to fight over Katara, and Toph doesn't get left out." A few grunts were the answer since nobody could care less what the monk thought and were too wrapped up in letting out their sexual tensions.

"Hey wait Aang, didn't you say you found another girl and guy that wanted to get involved?"

"Oh yeah, they should actually be here in a second"

"Actually… jeez Zuko not so hard…they're already here" said Toph not used to Zuko's rough mannerism. A knock was heard and Aang ran out of the room forgetting to at least wrap his pelvic area with something to answer the door. A few minutes later he came back with a tall girly –looking guy with jaw-length brown hair and a girl with two freakish-looking braids sticking out of her head on either side of her toad-like face.

"Alright guys this is Meng and Iguyagua, remember the guy in kyoshi who foamed at the mouth whenever he saw us" a murmur of hellos where issued to him and one warm welcome coming from Suki toward her childhood friend or "foamy" as they would call him, since apparently he even foamed when he was having an orgasm.

"Oh... and Momo wanted to join it too" another murmur and once again everyone went back to their partner or two and resumed their love-making.

"You know maybe we should wear condoms" said Sokka. And everyone looked at him.

A/N Okay… this is the result of iced tea, regular tea, Breaking Dawn, Mexican dip and hours of dancing around to 'The Garden' by Mirah. So you can guess that I was not in a proper state at the time, but the morning after, along with a headache the size of Zuko's hotness, I rediscovered this and decided to post it up.


	3. Chapter 3

From Bunnies to crotch invasions Drabble 2

A huge collective sigh emitted from the whole gang at once. It was a dreary and scorching day in the western air temple, so dreary, that none of the benders wanted to teach Aang, and for the first time since they reunited, Sokka and Suki kissed only once today, it had to be a world record! The Gaang sat in the shad of the temple, in a circle, simply sitting there not doing anything, or talking to anyone, each member simply staring off in a different direction in space. Except for one, Aang was a bubble person and therefore unaffected by these kinds of days, but when he saw how everyone else was he decided to simply go with the flow. But of course, he couldn't sit still for too long a.k.a more that 5 seconds and was beginning to fidget. Until finally it hit him!

"Hey guys I know what will cheer you up!" he said brightly, too brightly for his teammates.

"We don't need cheering up Aang" drawled Katara from her position of lying on her stomach next to Zuko.

"Still, it'll make you feel better"

"I doubt it will" said Zuko, laying on his back next to Aang, not pausing in the petting of Momo, who was curled up on his chest.

"Well, still!"

"Just do whatever it is Aang" Said Sokka, with his head on Suki's lap.

"Alrighty then! Momo!" nothing happened.

Aang cleared his throat and tried again

"MO-MO!"

Finally the lemur got off of his cozy position on Zuko's comfy chest and lazily climbed up Aang's back, his ears drooping.

"Can I have the balls please?"

Momo simply let himself drop down Aang's shirt, retrieving the balls and climbing back up to sit on his shoulder. Aang observed the balls, but disapproved them.

"No Momo, the big ones" he said

Momo looked at him annoyed and climbed off his back and onto the most likely sleeping Zuko. Everyone thought that he was simply going to ignore Aang and fall back asleep, but they were in for quite a surprise as Momo continued lower on Zuko's body and climbing in to his pants. At the moment Momo entered his pants Zuko's eyes flew wide open, and he sat up faster than you can say 'molested'. He jumped up and tried pull the lemur out of his pants, with no avail.

"Momo, No! Get out of there!" yelled Zuko still jumping around and now trying to pull him out by his tail. The Gaang (minus Aang) erupted in laughter at the sight of the former prince with a lemur down his pants. After a while, Zuko succeeded in pulling out the lemur and angrily shoving him back to Aang, before sitting back down with his arms crossed and his cheeks a bright red. Aang had a look of pure horror on his face the whole time and now he was stumbling an apology to Zuko.

"I am so sorry…I didn't mean…It wasn't supposed…uhh" he finally gave up after that and hurriedly did his trick with the smaller balls, spinning them around without using his hands. Though no one was paying attention to him, they were still laughing at Zuko.

"Man hot-shot, I kind of doubted you were a man, but this proves I was wrong!" Said Toph while wiping a laughter-induced tear out of her eye.

Disclaimer- I do not own Avatar


	4. AN

Hello everybody!

Just wanted to notify you that I am willing to take requests I you're willing to request…so yeah!

~.


	5. The Lies that Shadows Speak of

The lies that shadows speak of……

The darkness began speaking to them, whispering, one shadow to another and that shadow cautiously would relay the message to him or her. Each dark corner would watch them intently waiting for a reaction. But none came. The man of confusion and the woman of comfort simply sat there looking at each other, straight in the eyes. One wondered how the woman could look into his eyes for so long, for the gold that surrounded his iris was so catastrophic in beauty. And so they sat there.

"Don't you know I suffer?" he slowly whispered, the fragile silence breaking , signaling a wave of rushed whispers in the shadows.

"Do you know how much sleep I lose?" he said louder this time, careless of the delicate newborn silence that had been accumulating.

The whispers reached a peak and silenced themselves instantly. Waiting, watching.

"I know "she simply replied

"Then why?" his voice was cold unlike every other part of his body, infested with raging, unseen flames.

"Why not?"

Whispers, whispers, whispers…


End file.
